Question: Evaluate. $\left(-2\dfrac23\right)^2 = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-2\dfrac23\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{8}{3}\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{8}{3}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{8}{3}\right)$ $=\dfrac{64}{9} $